Star Trek: The Original Series
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The crew during the five-year mission. Star Trek: The Original Series was the first Star Trek series. The first episode of the show aired on September 8, 1966 on NBC. The show was creted by Gene Roddenberry as a Wagon Train to the Stars. Star Trek was set in the 23rd Century and featured the voyages of the Starship Enterprise The series was originally known simply as Star Trek, but was dubbed The Original Series after several spinoffs. The show lasted three seasons, until 1969. Summary Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. Cast * William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Commander Spock * DeForest Kelley as Doctor Leonard McCoy * James Doohan as Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott * George Takei as Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig as Ensign Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols as Lieutenant Uhura Of the above, only William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy and later DeForest Kelley were listed as the main cast. James Doohan, George Takei, Walter Koenig and and Nichelle Nichols were guest stars even though they appear in most episodes. Production crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Executive Producer * Gene L. Coon - Writer/Producer * Walter "Matt" Jefferies - Art Director * Robert Justman - Producer, Associate Producer, Co-Producer * D.C. Fontana - Writer, Script Consultant * John D. F. Black - Associate Producer, Story Editor * John Meredyth Lucas - Writer/Producer, Director * Fred Freiberger - Producer Episodes First pilot * The Cage Season 1 * Where No Man Has Gone Before * The Corbomite Maneuver * Mudd's Women * The Enemy Within * The Man Trap * The Naked Time * Charlie X * Balance of Terror * What Are Little Girls Made Of? * Dagger of the Mind * Miri * The Conscience of the King * The Galileo Seven * Court Martial * The Menagerie, Part I * The Menagerie, Part II * Shore Leave * The Squire of Gothos * Arena * The Alternative Factor * Tomorrow is Yesterday * Return of the Archons * A Taste of Armageddon * Space Seed * This Side of Paradise * The Devil in the Dark * Errand of Mercy * The City on the Edge of Forever * Operation: Annihilate! Season 2 * Catspaw * Metamorphosis * Friday's Child * Who Mourns for Adonais? * Amok Time * The Doomsday Machine * Wolf in the Fold * The Changeling * The Apple * Mirror, Mirror * The Deadly Years * I, Mudd * The Trouble with Tribbles * Bread and Circuses * Journey to Babel * A Private Little War * The Gamesters of Triskelion * Obsession * The Immunity Syndrome * A Piece of the Action * By Any Other Name * Return to Tomorrow * Patterns of Force * The Ultimate Computer * The Omega Glory * Assignment: Earth Season 3 * Spectre of the Gun * Elaan of Troyius * The Paradise Syndrome * The Enterprise Incident * And the Children Shall Lead * Spock's Brain * Is There in Truth No Beauty? * The Empath * The Tholian Web * For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky * Day of the Dove * Plato's Stepchildren * Wink of an Eye * That Which Survives * Let That Be Your Last Battlefield * Whom Gods Destroy * The Mark of Gideon * The Lights of Zetar * The Cloud Minders * The Way to Eden * Requiem for Methuselah * The Savage Curtain * All Our Yesterdays * Turnabout Intruder See Also *Season One Guest Actors *Season Two Guest Actors *Season Three Guest Actors *List of TOS Recurring Character Appearances *List of Main Character Crossover Appearances de:Star Trek: The Original Series nl:Star Trek: The Original Series